Kurosaki Ichigo: sceny z pożycia, czyli życie po
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Luźne sceny z życia Kurosakiego i Spółki na długo po pokonaniu Aizena - co poniektórzy członkowie Espady są stałym elementem krajobrazu, co poniektóre fakty z fabuły są pominięte dla dobra wyższego    bo Fan-Autor tak chciał .


Omelette du Ichigo, czyli omlet z truskawkami, jest do znalezienia w google, do czego każdego zachęcam - jak i do zrobienia i skosztowania ^^.

Inspiracją i weną płynącej Clio Księżyckowi należą się wszelkie dzięki i podzięki za powstanie tego tekstu.

OMELETTE DU ICHIGO

— Inoue wyjaśniłaby ci to lepiej. — Ichigo z zakłopotaniem poczochrał rudą czuprynę. — Ona ma do tego smykałkę. Znaczy, do wyjaśniania, bo w praktyce to jej wychodzi... Dziwnie.

— Nietoperz na nią nie narzeka — burknął Grimmjow. — A ty w ogóle możesz sobie darować to wyjaśnianie, i tak to do mnie nie trafia.

— Bo ty nic nie rozumiesz!

— Ano nic. I wcale chyba nie chcę zrozumieć. — Były espada nieufnym wzrokiem zmierzył rozłożone na stole kuchennym przedmioty. — Nie możemy po prostu zamówić pizzy?

— Haaa! — Kurosaki skierował na Grimmjowa widelec w geście wyższości i triumfu. — Pizza! Pizza to symbol konsumpcjonizmu! Oto dowód, że myślisz tylko o jednym! Że nie rozumiesz sztuki kulinarnej! — Chłopak uniósł ze stołu salaterkę truskawek, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej uduchowioną minę. Niewątpliwie starał się bardzo, ale w połączeniu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przypominał raczej naelektryzowany wyrzut sumienia. Całość obrazu nie przemówiła do Grimmjowa — a już na pewno nie na poziomie artystycznym. Arrancar machnął ręką na wyjaśnienia i zamiast tego wetknął z zaciekawieniem palec do bitej śmietany.

— Nie rusz! — Ichigo upuścił truskawki i rzucił się ratować resztę nadzienia, które od pierwszego kęsa zasmakowało Grimmjowowi nadzwyczajnie.

— Mmmmm... Ammm! Ej, może faktycznie coś w tym jest? — oblizał palce i spojrzał łakomie na resztę bitej śmietany, którą Kurosaki wyrwał mu w ostatniej chwili. — Oddaj to białe, co? Najlepiej się nauczę przez doświadczenie, nieprawda? Kurrrrrosaki...

— Siedź cicho i słuchaj! — Zdenerwowany Ichigo usiłował grozić Grimmjowowi jednocześnie miską, salaterką i widelcem. Sexta, zajęty zlizywaniem z siebie reszty białej masy, nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

— Mniammmm! Ja się nie dziwię, że Nietoperz nie narzeka... Czemu ja się dopiero teraz dowiaduję o tym czymś?

— Bo zawsze chcesz zamawiać pizzę — wytknął mu Ichigo. — A jak ci proponuję coś bardziej wyrafinowanego, to się obrażasz, że trudnych słów używam!

— Oj tam, oj tam. — Grimmjow przybrał swoją najbardziej przekonującą minę bezgrzesznego kociaka. — Teraz cię słucham, już słucham. To co to jest, to co zamierzamy zrobić...?

— Omlet z truskawkami.

— O. — Grimmjow spod oka obmierzał odległość od miski z bitą śmietaną. — Na razie wszystkie słowa rozumiem. Ale jakbyś dał bliżej to białe, to bym na pewno zrozumiał lepiej...?

— Białe pójdzie do środka! — objawił mu Ichigo.

— Jasne, że do środka — przytaknął ochoczo Grimmjow i wymownie pogłaskał się po brzuchu. — Może nawet zaraz, teraz iść...? Bo ja się czuję, jakbym miał tu taką wielką, ziejącą dziurę, która chce być zapełniona tym... Śmietanem?

— To jest bita śmietana do omletu! Z truskawkami! Do jedzenia, a nie do... — Ichigo zaczerwienił się znienacka. — Nie do smarowania — burknął i odwrócił się szybko.

— Jedzenie rozumiem. — Grimmjow pokiwał głową. — To tak, jak z pizzą.

— A ty znowu o pizzy! Już ci mówiłem, że to taki żałosny konsumpcjonizm jest! Dlaczego ty tylko o jednym? — Wzburzony Ichigo odwrócił się z rozmachem i natychmiast odruchowo cofnął o krok. — Eeeej...?

Grimmjow wstał z krzesełka, zapatrzony w miskę z bitą śmietaną. Niby żywa ikona konsumpcjonizmu, zerwał z siebie koszulkę i cisnął ją niedbale gdzieś na torbę z mąką. Przesunął sobie palcem po mostku w dół i dalej, aż do brzucha, gdzie ziała istotnie wielka dziura, na oko sądząc — nienasycona.

— Kurrrrrrosaki... — Cyrankowobłękitne oczy zaślepły już na wszystkie subtelności kulinarne, prócz jednej, tej na wprost. — Kurrrrrosaki...

— Mieliśmy robić omleeeet...? — Ichigo bez przekonania zasłonił się salaterką z truskawkami.

— Kurrrrrrosaki...

Ichigo prychnął z wyższością.

— Ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz.

I najprędzej jak zdołał, ewakuował truskawki na blat. Bita śmietana najwyraźniej była przewidziana w menu dnia.

— Kurrrrrrosaki...

*#*

— Pójdziesz do Inoue, ona ci wyjaśni, dlaczego świat nie może się ograniczać do pizzy.

— ...

— Ale to jutro.

— ...

— O, nie, reszta dla mnie. Zresztą sam tam nie dosięgniesz. Ha.

— ...

— Dobrze, zamówimy pizzę.

— ...

— Ale to za... Godzinę?

— Kurrrrosaki...

*#*#*

koniec


End file.
